Talk:Headless Horseman (Centaur)
I've only seen the Headless Horseman's second appearance, in which she wasn't given a last name and seemed to be based in Colorado. Were her last names actually established in her first appearance, or do they just derive from that list of Centaur character names that filled in a lot of the blanks that the actual comics never got around to filling? If the latter, I'd assume that "Bettie Paige Warren" would be copyright whoever wrote the list, while "Betty (Last Name Unknown)" would be the Public Domain Headless Horseman. Comics North (talk) 15:55, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Hmm... I can't find her first appearance online anywhere (and I'm sure you would've already checked anyhow) so don't have an answer for you. However, Jess Nevins' site does only list her as "Miss Betty" and, from what I know of him, he seems to stay true to the original stories and never adds original info. Sometimes, when a character is added to the wikia, all we have to go on is what's found online and thus, errors can be made if/when we go with that info. It's hard to know who else online is trying to catalogue original info vs. adding their own so mistakes can be made. That happened recently with "the Zip-Jets" and "Miss Green Mask." I'll change it to just ""Betty (Last Name Unknown)" as you suggested and add something to the notes section. Thanks for the tip!Cebr1979 (talk) 03:54, March 14, 2015 (UTC) If I had to hazard a guess, at the time that some serious effort was first being made to catalog the Golden-Age heroes, access to the original comics was limited. This meant that researchers had to rely on a lot of second-hand sources and lists, chief among them was Jeff Rovin's Encyclopedial of Super-heroes which has some notable errors. An early online resource concerning the Centaur heroes did not make itself clear that it was including a lot of made up information, providing real names and whole names where the original stories did not, making minor changes to the stories especially in order to add a slightly more comprehensive history. A notable one was giving Mini-midget the name of Jack Rhodes, a non-costumed adventurer whose last strip was in the same issue that MM debuted. A lot of errors concerning the Centaur characters thus made their way into various catalogs. As many of the early catalogs had the SAME errors, it suggested they were using much of the same second-hand resources. I know I have spent quite a bit of time trying to purge them from herogoggles.com. Of course, sometimes what seems like an error isn't... a character might suddenly have a new origin or backstory or a new name, so depending on which comic the cataloger read might end up with different material (the GA Dare-devil had three different back-stories, Cat-man had two. Holyoke's Hood had several different real names without any explanation. While it happened in-story, Lance Hale had different m.o. and status quo every couple of issues so if you didn't read his strip every month, in order, you might think they were different characters. Then there were names/characters that got re-cycled a couple of times over. Lady Satan is both a spy and a sorceress, depending which comic you read. Edward Lee Love 22:19, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :The first appearance has since been uploaded online so the page has been fixed!Cebr1979 (talk) 05:01, January 13, 2017 (UTC)